A Son's revenge, a Daughter's Love
by creelluka
Summary: Snape's father is alive, now Hermione's parents are dead because of it. Snape is forced to babysit our favorite know-it-all for the summer, what's gonna happen? (takes place the summer between 6th and 7th year, eventually 7th year, non DH compliant, rated M because I will eventually get there and I won't want to change it then)
1. Chapter 1: 17 years ago

**Taking a break from A Weasley Kind of Love b/c the plot has disappeared inside my head and won't come out to play. Review so I know when to post the next chapter, I have chapter 2 just waiting t be posted!, Follow, and Beta everyone!**

**[Thank you gemini-rose 16 and jitra for letting me know the correct date for this chapter, I fixed it, see? :)]**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>July 21, 1982<strong>

A twenty-one year old Severus T. Snape sat in a chair at the grimy kitchen table of his childhood home, numb. Albus Dumbledore, a slightly less grizzled Alastor Moody, and a muggle Policemen were sitting at the table, looking at him.

"She's dead?" he croaked. The first words he had spoken since he was told of his mother's death.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Snape," The muggle policeman said. "But I'll need you to answer some questions."

Dumbledore spoke up. "There'll be no need for that, Inspector Lestrade. We can take it from here." The Inspector's eyes glazed and he marched himself out the door of Spinner's End and into the darkness.

"Bit o' Firewhiskey on you, boy?" Auror and member of The Order of the Phoenix, Alastor Moody asked.

"No, only muggle alcohol, in the cupboard." Snape said, gesturing to a rather grimy cabinet in a corner of the kitchen.

"Ah, better not then, the stuff tastes like piss." Moody muttered and whirred his new magical eye in its socket.

"Severus," Albus spoke softly. "We have a witness that says your father was the one to do this, Argus Filch, a Squib who lives in the area and was assigned to watch your home."

"This isn't my _home_," Snape spat, anger overtaking the shock. "_This_," he gestured to their surroundings. "Has never been my home, it is a prison for all who live under its roof. Hogwarts is my home." Moody grunted in agreement.

"Voldemort is gone Severus, but he will return," Dumbledore intoned. "His last assignment was for you to be his spy at Hogwarts. Lily is dead, James is dead, young Harry is an orphan, Peter Pettigrew is dead, your mother is dead, your father has fled the country, and Sirius Black is incarcerated. Everyone that you loved is dead, and all you have hated are either dead, or gone.

"Join The Order of the Phoenix, Severus, because Tom _will_ return, and with him, his followers. You say Voldemort wished you to spy on The Order, join The Order and spy on _him_ after his return. For Eileen Prince. For Lily Evans. For the last remaining piece of Lily, her son."

Snape's black eyes met Dumbledore's. There was no mischievous twinkle in those blue eyes now, they were hard chips of ice. They were eyes who had seen and experienced things much worse than Death.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias who?

**Thank you everyone who followed and Reviewed! Follow!, Beta?, and Review so I know when to update!**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>June 2, 1997<strong>

"They're dead." Hermione Granger sobbed. She was sitting in a chair at the shiny kitchen table of her Obliviated parents' home in Australia. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and a weary Alastor Moody sat at the table with her. Or rather, Headmistress McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody did, Snape was standing to the side, as if trying not to be seen. His face was a mask of disgust and boredom, but on the inside, pity, empathy, and remorse whirled inside of him.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Miss Granger." Minerva consoled. A muscle in Snape's cheek twitched briefly as he clenched his teeth, remembering how little words like that helped.

"I sent them away so this wouldn't happen!" The girl wailed.

"You didn't know it would happen," Minerva contradicted.

"Here you go, girl, take a sip o' this," Mad-Eye offered Hermione a flask, she took a tentative sniff of the Firewhiskey inside, then chugged it all. Moody gave a soft huff of annoyance.

Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Who did this?" she asked.

"Tobias." It was the first time Snape had spoken since Apparating to Australia. Hermione looked at him, her red, tearful eyes and blotchy face regarded his cold, emotionless, black eyes and wax-like face.

"Who's Tobias? A Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"A Muggle. My father."

"Your fath-"

"Yes. My father killed your parents. He also killed my mother, a witch, seventeen years ago. I can only assume that when he fled London, he came to Australia, where he encountered your parents and killed them." He interrupted. He said all this emotionlessly, as if he were reading off of a grocery list.

"What am I going to do?" She asked rhetorically. "Without them?"

Hermione fell silent and looked at her limp hands in her lap. Minerva held her while Mad-Eye and Snape had a furious, silent argument.

Moody glared at Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow at Moody. The Auror jerked his head towards the Gryffindor girl. The spy clenched his teeth and slightly shook his head. Moody's 'mad eye' seemed to bore a hole into Snape. Snape stared back. McGonagall looked up to see the two men glaring at each other and guessing what it was about, entered the silent conversation by catching Snape's eyes and nodding firmly. Snape wrinkled his nose and curled his lip into a sneer of disgust.

Just then, Remus Lupin entered the kitchen, he had been sniffing around the house for scents and had just finished.

"Got his scent, Severus," The werewolf said. "Sorry it took a bit of time, there was a lot of blood." He flinched and glanced at Hermione, she had started crying again. Minerva glared at Remus, who flinched again under his former Head of Houses' glare.

"You will be staying with Remus and Professor Snape, Miss Granger, until further notice." Minerva said to the girl, who had quelled her sobbing once more.

"W-what? What about the Weasley's, can't I stay with them? Or at Grimmauld Place?" Hermione begged. Snape didn't blame the girl for trying to change the Headmistress' mind, he didn't want to deal with her either.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but that really is the best place for you to be right now, in time, you'll see." McGonagall apologized. Hermione hung her head in resignation, tears welled up in her eyes once again.

"Compose yourself Miss Granger, we'll be leaving as soon as I finish making plans with Headmistress McGonagall." Snape sneered as Hermione took deep breaths to banish the new wave of tears.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the details were squared out and it was time to leave.<p>

"Headmistress, will I still be able to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding? Everyone is expecting me." Hermione asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to stay the entire summer with her Potions Professor and a werewolf, however nice said werewolf may be.

"We'll see, Miss Granger, now hurry along, you don't want to miss the portkey to the Australian Ministry of Magic, you'd have to go diving, seeing as the Ministry is hidden beneath the Great Barrier Reef." McGonagall attempted to lighten the mood. Hermione gave her role model a small smile.

Stepping up to the broken quill the Ministry had given them as a portkey, Hermione placed her finger between Remus' and Professor Snape's, a few seconds later a tugging behind their naval alerted them to the start of their short journey.

* * *

><p>After the three new flatmates disappeared, Minerva sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Alastor asked.

"I worry about them, before now, there hasn't been a trace of Tobias in almost twenty years, why now? Why Miss Granger's parents?" She answered.

"I don't know, Minerva, I'm just an Auror, I leave the thinking up to people like you."

Minerva snorted unladylike. "You may be an Auror, but you are also a prominent Order member."

They both grasped their portkey and within a few seconds, were gone.


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmares and Friendly Potion

**Review so I know when to update! Follow and apply for Beta too! I really want at least 5 reviews per chapter, then I'll be happy to post the next chapter if it's finished. I love reading the few reviews that I have now (4) and I really want some more. Flames welcome, but be warned, they will be mostly ignored. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>June 3, 1997 (very early morning)<strong>

After portkeying to the Australian Ministry of Magic, which was indeed underneath the Great Barrier Reef, the three employed a variety of magical transportation, including Floo, Apparation, Brooms, more portkeys, a flying car much like the one Mr. Wesley had charmed in Hermione's second year, and yet more Apparation, before they arrived at their final destination, Prince Manor. Severus Snape's matrimonial, ancestral home, just outside of Cokeworth.

"You have a house?" Hermione blurted before she could stop herself. Her eyes grew wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she said could be considered rude. Snape glared at her before doing an impressive bit of wandless magic and opening the front door.

As she passed him when entering what would be her temporary new home, he hissed, "Of course I have a house, I am not a bat to hang in the Owlery during the summer."

_Of course you wouldn't be a bat in the Owlery, the school owls would have a nice variation to their supper if you were._ Hermione thought snidely as she crossed the threshold. Snape, with his Legilimency, saw the mental image of a bat with his own head on it, greasy hair and all, being chased and eaten by owls, from Miss Granger's thoughts, and despite himself, had to stifle a chuckle. He didn't quite succeed in muffling it, and a small noise was heard by Remus, who looked at him strangely. Snape ignored the werewolf, and Remus wandered off to the main Library.

"Remy!" He called, and a house-elf appeared with a CRACK!

The creature had to be the strangest looking house-elf Hermione had ever seen, it had ears like one of those Madagascan lemurs, tiny and rounded, with large, tennis ball-like eyes and a curved beak of a nose, not unlike Professor Snape's. The elf was also wearing a strange ensemble of 'clothing', it was wearing what looked to be a small, black, bathrobe, and on its feet was something that could pass as crude moccasins, cut and sewn from an old turnip sack.

"Remy, take Miss Granger to the Red Room, please, she will be staying as a _guest_," Hermione didn't miss the slight exaggeration of the word 'guest'. "With us for a while."

"Yes, Master Snape." That was another thing, of all the house-elves Hermione had met before, all had squeaky, high-pitched voices, but Remy had a lower register.

Though it made sense, Hermione reasoned, that her professor, who on a daily basis, had to deal with eleven through seventeen year olds, would want a house-elf that didn't talk like a Screech Owl.

"This way, Miss Granger, Red Room is this way!" Remy led Hermione through the house, giving her a quick tour on the way. They climbed two sets of stairs before the house-elf directed Hermione to a cherry-wood door halfway down the hall, Remy pointed out which rooms were whose, Remus' being two to the left of Hermione, closest to the stairs, and Snape across the hall and three doors to the right, which was barred from entry by not only several spells, but by thick metal bolts, too.

When Hermione opened the door to 'her room', she was surprised to see that it looked similar to what her own room had looked like, back in London. Large bed with red sheets, a few drawings stuck to the walls, music sheets on the desk, a comfortable looking chair seated beneath a large window. The only difference was the fireplace, and the bookshelf. A floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall bookshelf containing more books than Hermione herself owned. Just skimming it, Hermione saw books that she had never heard of, Muggle and magical both.

Exhausted both physically and emotionally, Hermione decided to go to sleep, it was quite late, or early depending on how you look at it, as it was 1:14 in the morning. She placed her small, beaded purse on the floor next to her trainers and climbed into the soft bed, still dressed.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lying comfortably and drowsily in her bed, in the type of limbo sleep where you are not quite asleep, yet deep asleep and it feels as if you are floating, unable to discern which way you are facing or what is up or down, when the door cracked open, light spilling from the hallway. Hermione blinked stupidly at the light spilling into her room, two figures stood in the doorway and Hermione could not tell who they were, until they spoke.<p>

"You killed us, Hermione." Her mum said.

"No!" She cried. "I didn't! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Hermione Jean Granger," Her father said sternly. "You erased our memory of you and sent us to Australia so you could live your magical life without us telling you what to do."

"I didn't! I didn't! I did it to save you!" Hermione sobbed. Her mother and father stepped further into the room, closer to Hermione. She could see their faces now, their bloody faces, eye sockets black with blood, cheeks slashed and caked with blood, sliced throats. Hermione screamed. And screamed.

When she felt hands on her, restraining her, Hermione was awake in an instant, kicking and screaming even more when she saw a figure in black leaning over her, restraining her arms.

"Shut up you idiot girl," The figure hissed angrily. "I'm trying to help!" The realization of who the voice most likely belonged to, shocked Hermione enough to stop thrashing.

"Professor?" She croaked, unsure if he was really there.

"Miss Granger," His deep timbre both soothed and ruffled her.

"Er, can you let me go?" she asked, he had still not released her wrists. He let go as if he had been burned by an open flame.

"I have a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and a Calming Draught for you." Snape said, gesturing to two glass bottles on her nightstand, one green and one red.

"Th-thank you, sir," Hermione stuttered, surprised that he would have thought to give her two potions that took time and materials to make. And deliver them himself, no less.

Snape grunted and left her room.

Swigging down the sweet Calming Drought and downing the Dreamless Sleep potion, Hermione fell back asleep, this time not bothered by her dead parents.

Her last coherent thought was that Professor Snape had nice hands.

* * *

><p>In his own bedroom, Snape was irritated. Why had he gone into her room? He could have just requested Remy to do it, Snape had safely trained the house-elf on how to safely handle bottled potions, so why did he bring the Granger girl the potions?<p>

Snape dismissed these thoughts with a swig from his own bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion.

His last coherent thought came unbidden: Miss Granger had pleasant wrists, even if her shrieks were comparable to those of a Mandrake.


	4. Chapter 4: Letters and Information

**Thank you for all the lovely Reviews, write more so I know when to update, I'm not that picky, only 5 per chapter is all I need. Questions?, Comments?, Concerns?, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Beta!**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>July 5, 1997<strong>

Snape was irritated for four, very good reasons: 1) the full moon was coming in a few days and Remus had taken off to be alone, despite the Wolfsbane potion that Snape spent time and resources on brewing the damn thing, 2) Miss Granger had not yet woken up after he had left the potions in her room, it was now two full days she'd been asleep and if she didn't wake up today, he'd have to actually do something about it, lest McGonagall think he had inadvertently killed Hogwarts' favorite student, 3) he knew that the Dark Lord would Summon him soon, possibly two days, at the latest, and 4) he knew he would be Summoned soon because his Dark Mark was steadily prickling with pain and growing darker.

"Remy!"

CRACK! "What can Remy do for Master Snape?" The elf asked.

"Remy, prepare my Dark Robes for me." Snape ordered. "Just lay them on the chair when you've finished."

"Yes Master Snape, Remy will prepare Dark robes perfectly." The house-elf bowed low.

"Also, if Miss Granger wakes, you might as well bring her food to eat." He added.

Remy bowed again, "Remy will do." The elf disappeared with a CRACK!

Snape didn't sigh, he just deeply exhaled. How was he going to deal with a werewolf, spying on, and for the Dark Lord, and a teenage girl, all in the same summer?

* * *

><p>The prominent members of The Order of the Phoenix sat at the long kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, discussing Tobias and the death of Hermione's parents.<p>

"Wotcher, wouldn't Tobias be in his sixties or seventies now?" Tonks asked. "He's a muggle, they don't live as long as we do. Wouldn't he be too old and weak to kill two younger, healthier, muggles? Especially with the damage that was done." The gathered members whispered to their neighbors, passing theories to how Tobias Snape was still kicking.

"We have reason to believe that Tobias has joined forces with Lord Voldemort," Minerva said, and everyone started whispering again.

"Why would You-Know-Who have a Muggle work for him?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I dunno, it seems a bit out of character, to me." Harry whispered back.

"Oh, poor Hermione," Mrs. Weasley simpered. Mr. Weasley patted her arm and adjusted the scarf that hid the puckered snake bites from Nagini from view.

"Severus, you're also Voldemort's potion maker, has he made you brew any potions that could relate to your father's endurance on this world?" Moody asked, turning to the black-clad man in the corner.

"I am, and he has." he drawled. "Approximately two months ago, the Dark Lord requested me to brew enough Strengthening Solutions, Invigoration Draughts, and Age Potions to seem suspicious."

"Wait, Tobias, the bloke who killed 'Mione's parents is your dad?" Ron blurted.

Snape glared at him. "Yes Mr. Weasley, the murderer of your dear Miss Granger's parents is my sire," he hissed. "And if any of your pathetic friends outside of this room hear of this, you will find yourself on the other side of the veil." Snape threatened, Ron gulped nervously.

Fred and George poked Ron, "Hear that, Ronniekins?" "Big, bad, Potions Master is threatening you and mum and dad didn't defend you,"

"Piss off," Ron's face was a full shade darker than his hair as he shoved his brothers away.

"Professor," Harry asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Ah, Miss Granger is in a secure location and will remain there until further notice." McGonagall told the gathered members.

"Can we see her?" Ron asked.

"I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, I think it best that Miss Granger be left alone to mourn her parents' death. You may, however, write her a letter and I will make sure it reaches her." McGonagall looked over at Snape, who stared back impassively.

"You will see her at the funeral of her parents, when the date is decided, you will be notified."

"Bollocks!" Harry exploded. "Wherever she is, Hermione wouldn't want to be alone, we should be there with her!" Ron nodded vigorously. Snape grit his teeth at the insolence of the Potter boy and his red-headed side-kick.

"I assure you, Potter, that your bushy-haired cohort would like nothing more than to be undisturbed at the moment." Snape stared into Lily's green eyes, perfectly copied into the face of Snape's greatest school tormentor.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, plans were made. Kingsley, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Moody would keep an eye out at the Ministry for anything regarding Tobias. The Weasley' would stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry until the wedding, which would take place at The Burrow.<p>

After the meeting concluded, Snape was ambushed by none other than Potter and Weasley, just as he was about to step into the Floo.

"Professor McGonagall told us to give our letters to Hermione to you, sir." Harry said, staring Snape in the eyes, daring him to deny it.

"Miss Granger will receive your letters. But let it be known that I am not an owl for you to pass notes between." Snape said impatiently, his Dark Mark was burning now, the Dark Lord was agitated and Snape only hoped that he wouldn't be Summoned, he really wanted a few glasses of Firewhisky before attempting to sleep.

Snape snatched the proffered letters, and tucking them in one of the many pockets of his black robes, he tossed a handful of the silver Floo powder, stepped into the green flames and was whisked away to Prince Manor.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione's Day

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, Keep it up! I love logging on to my email to see four or five at a time, people favoriting or following or commenting.**

**Second, last time I updated, I left out a part in this chapter, I added it in, so if it seems kind of rocky, I'm sorry about that. :\**

**Third, if you would like to see Hermione's new haircut, type this link in, just remove the underscore(_) **

**http: _/wp-content_/uploads/2012_/09/choppy-hairstyles_/nurtur-haircut._jpg ****If that doesn't work, you can send me a PM and I'll share the link with you there.**

**Fourth, there is mention of several religions later in this chapter, if you are offended by any of them, I sincerely apologize.**

**Fifth, I may not have said this before, but I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or anything recognizable. That privilege belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**I realize that the spacing has been terrible with this, I went back and tried to fix it, I'm still trying to figure out this website, so please forgive me if it's a bit confusing.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, any questions, comments, or concerns can be placed in the review box down at the bottom of the chapter.**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>June 5, 1997 (Same day, Hermione's Side)<strong>

Hermione woke up several hours after Snape left for the Order meeting, she panicked for a moment, not knowing where she was, before taking in her elegant, red, surroundings and all the horrid memories came flooding back. Hermione felt as if he had been punched in the chest, she couldn't breathe and gasped for breath, her eyes prickled but she couldn't cry.

Hermione lay in her borrowed bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping to find sleep, but knowing that she wasn't going to be escaping reality any time soon.

Eventually, her bladder made its presence known and Hermione rushed to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Looking in the mirror, Hermione groaned, her usually curly mass of hair, though tamed in her Fourth year, had regained its bushiness while she was asleep. Patting it down and brushing it did nothing to improve her wild hair. Getting frustrated when the brush kept getting caught in her hair, Hermione let out a small scream of frustration, and, finally fed up with dealing with her hair, Hermione rummaged through the bathroom drawers until she found a suitable pair of shears.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Hermione cut it off at her shoulders, it fell into the porcelain bowl embedded in the counter. Hermione furiously cut away at her hair, strands and clumps falling to the ground and the counter as she leaned closer to the mirror, not making a sound, even when she nicked her left ear, she just kept snipping away.

* * *

><p>When Hermione stepped out of the bathroom two hours later, it was safe to say that she looked and felt like a new person, or at the very least, a different version of the same person. The sadness and overwhelming grief was still there, trapped and bubbling just under the surface, but Hermione was more optimistic than she had been; after all, she still had Harry and Ron, and Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already acted like her second parents. Hermione knew that the Weasley's would never replace her parents, but it was nice to know that she was considered a daughter to them, even if she wouldn't marry Ron.<p>

Now _that_ had been an awkward, but mutual break up. Hermione reflected, cautiously descending the stairs to go to the kitchen on the first floor. She knew she and Ron wouldn't have long, he was too immature for her, regardless that he had grown up quite a bit from the resentful Third year boy who accused her of letting Crookshanks eat Scabbers, who, at the time, was a disguised Peter Pettigrew.

That was another sad note for Hermione, she had sent Crookshanks with her parents in Australia, the faithful half-kneazle had been found dead in a pan on the stove, off, as if the murderer, who she now knew was Professor Snape's father, wanted to make a point about vermin. She only hoped that her pet had gotten a few swipes in.

Hermione and Ron had their good times, in the beginning, but it quickly morphed into small tiffs about Ron not paying her enough attention, or Hermione nagging Ron too much (I am woman, hear me nag!), it was only one month before they both decided they were better off as friends, and mutually terminated their relationship.

Professor Snape's home was not what she had expected it to be, she knew it was childish and wrong to think that her teacher stayed at Hogwarts year-round, but yet, Hermione felt that while Snape may live in this Manor, he didn't really inhabit it. The place felt lived in, though not for a very long time, now it felt like a hotel room, clean, neat, and inconspicuous. There were decorations, trinkets, and knick-knacks around the place, but they didn't add to the sense that someone lived there. There was no _character_. It felt as if they were all guests in that giant house.

Hermione entered the kitchen to find Remy setting out a late lunch.

"Miss Granger is woken up!" The elf squealed.

"Hello, Remy," Hermione sat at the table and picked up a sandwich. "Where is everyone?" she asked,taking a bite out of her sandwich. Suddenly realizing that she was ravenous, she quickly finished it off and took another.

"Wolf-man and Master is gone." The elf answered, pushing a glass of pumpkin juice forward, Hermione gulped it down. "Wolf-man turning next moonrise, ran to hide. Master gone to bird meeting, told Remy to feed Miss Hermione if she finally woke up."

_Wolf-man must be Remus, and the 'bird meeting' must be The Order_. Hermione surmised.

"Wait, 'finally woke up'?" She frowned. "Have I been asleep for long?"

"Miss Granger has been asleeping for two days, miss, that's why!" Remy exclaimed. He may have had a deeper voice, but he had the usual cheerful, house-elf mannerisms, despite living with Snape for who knows how long.

Hermione's eyes widened, she had been asleep for _two days_? No wonder her hair had been as bad as it had, oh well, she didn't regret her hasty decision to cut her hair, she was a witch after all, she could grow it back at any time. But for now, Hermione liked her short hair.

* * *

><p>To say that Professor Snape's library was extensive would be an understatement. After eating her fill of Remy's sandwiches, Hermione had decided to explore her surroundings. She had already seen the first floor when coming down to eat, it wasn't much, a kitchen, mud room, sitting room, entryway, and dining room. The third floor only held bedrooms, and linen closets. It was the second floor that had intrigued Hermione.<p>

She had climbed the stairs to see a long hallway, ignoring the feeling that she shouldn't be trespassing, she opened the first door on the left. Expecting to see a study or drawing room, Hermione instead opened the door to find a library that rivaled the one at Hogwarts. Her eyes grew as big as galleons as she trailed her fingers across the leather of the books. Her grief of her parents temporarily quelled as she browsed the shelves.

One title caught Hermione's eye, she pulled the old vellum script off the shelf and wandered to a soft looking chair a few shelves back. Opening _The Decline of Pagan Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, Hermione started reading:

_Christianity itself has been perceived at times as a form of polytheism by followers of the other Abrahamic religions because of the Christian doctrine of the Trinity (which at first glance might suggest Tritheism,) or the celebration of pagan feast days and other practices – through a process described as "baptizing" or "Christianization". Even between Christians there have been similar charges of idolatry levelled, especially by Protestants, towards the Roman Catholic and Orthodox Churches for their veneration of the saints and images. Some scholars think that the essential doctrines of Christianity have been influenced by pre-Christianity, paganism, or European occults._

She quickly became so engrossed in the theory and principle behind Paganistic and Catholic religions affecting the view, power, and technique of magical ability, that by the time Hermione had finished, it was suppertime. Hermione noted her growling stomach, still not satisfied by its lack of food for two days. Replacing the Paganistic book back in its place, Hermione made her way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Just as Hermione was rounding the corner off of the stairwell to get to the kitchen, the front door slammed open and Professor Snape strode in. Startled, Hermione froze like the proverbial, 'deer in the headlights'.<p>

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger, I see you are awake, good, that saves me valuable time." Snape drawled. "I must leave again, I will be back by morning, stay inside Prince Manor, do not open the door for anyone. Additionally, your _friends_," he spat. "wrote to you and I have been tasked with delivering their, no doubt, lacking, attempts to console you." In two quick strides, he handed her two letters, before turning away.

"Sir,-" Hermione protested. He didn't stop to listen to her, instead sweeping past her up the stairs. Hermione stood there, somehow unable to move, though no spell was cast on her, until Professor Snape came striding down the stairs, dressed in his Death Eater hood and carrying his mask.

Very deliberately, he looked at the Gryffindor girl and said, "Do not leave this house." Before Disapparating right in front of her.

Shocked, Hermione stood there, before finally giving herself a mental shake and made her way to the kitchen for supper.


	6. Chapter 6: Fathers and Mothers

**A few things, first, I'm sorry for taking so long, this chapter just wasn't flowing like the rest. And anyone who's ever written from Severus Snape's point of view knows how **_**bloody**_** hard it is. Second, most of you have probably realized that the Death Eater robes are reminiscent to those of the Ku Klux Klan (KKK). I just have. Third, I'm on Thanksgiving break now, so I'll have more time to write and post! And lastly, I absolutely hate the first half of this chapter, it was so hard to write and I don't want to fiddle with it anymore, so here you go.**

**Thank you Sassyluv and Gingerstorm101 for the sweet reviews!**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to those that observe it!**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>June 5, 1997 (Evening)<strong>

Snape could honestly say that he despised Death Eater gatherings. The only marginally satisfying thing that came out of enduring those conventions was that he usually departed with several new profane terms against Potter.

"This year, Potter will be a man," The Dark Lord said softly. "No more is he the child I have previously faced, now we will see who is truly stronger!" Voldemort smiled benevolently as the gathered Death Eaters cheered. Though Snape knew this 'kindness' belied the madman that prowled just below the surface.

After an hour of ranting about how he was going to kill Potter, and seven new curse words later, Voldemort dismissed everyone in favor of Snape. The two wizards reconvened in the study of Riddle Manor. _The old snake does have a sense of irony after all,_ Snape thought, behind his Occlumency shields. _If he's taken over his muggle father's home._

"No doubt you have heard rumors of your father's return, Severus?" The red-eyed creature stated, though it was phrased as a question.

Yes master," Snape bowed his head in acquisition, though careful to keep his face blank.

"Ah, you do not seem to be pleased by this, dear Severus, why is that?" Voldemort tilted his head to the side, his red eyes slightly closing in confusion. If he were less reptilian, it would seem almost genuine, though as it was, it made Severus internally cringe.

"He, a muggle, killed my mother, a witch." Severus said stiffly.

"And that is yet another thing we have in common, my spy," Voldemort nodded. " My sire, the previous owner of this fine place," He gestured to the decor, which had fallen into disrepair once Voldemort… acquired it. "Who had also been a muggle, killed my mother, a witch." Seeing Snape's neutral expression, Voldemort continued.

"Does it surprise you, Severus? To hear that, like you, I am also a half-blood?"

"Yes, my lord." Snape muttered. _No, my lord. Dumbledore has told me much, in your absence._

"Yes!" Voldemort exclaimed. "My blood is not as pure as your brother's and sister's believe it to be. Though it is not our fault, no. Our mother's were weak-willed, yours, a woman from a prominent, pure, family, her magic quelled by a muggle factory worker." Severus held her rage in check. "And mine, a descendant of Slytherin himself, whoring herself out for a muggle, then allowing him to live when he left. I had to kill him, you know, it was the summer between my sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts. I came across him quite by accident, I had to heard of a family heirloom in this town that was rightfully mine. And after I acquired it, I looked for a place to keep it, for if Dumbledore ever saw it, I felt certain that he would try and remove it from my person. I searched this town and came across a house, _this_ house. Curiously with the same surname as I: Riddle. Upon entering, I was apprehended by a man who looked like an older version of myself, at the time. I killed him, of course."

"Of course," murmured Snape.

"But only after interrogating him," The human-snake said flippantly. "Once I got the information I needed, I disposed of him." Voldemort finished.

Snape sat quietly, as if contemplating this sudden onset of information from his ever so secretive master.

"Leave, Severus, go home." The Dark Lord ordered. Severus Snape bowed and Disapparated, thinking: _He didn't really give me much on Tobias, but I left with much more information that I didn't expect._

* * *

><p>Back at Prince Manor, Severus wearily made his way to the kitchen, where he knew Remy would have a hot meal for him.<p>

Passing through the sitting room, he noticed a lump of blankets huddled on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, suspicious, Severus stepped closer. Looking down, he saw Hermione Granger nestled under an afghan, wet lashes from tears clumped her eyelashes, which were dark smudges on her cheeks, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, and Severus could see crumpled pages that must have been the letters form the Weasley boy and Potter.

He didn't know why he didn't wake her, yell at her for falling asleep in his sitting room, but he let her sleep. Then, as if under the Imperious, Severus extended one, long, pale finger and flicked an errant curl away from her face. Then Snape was back, scowling at her sleeping form, which was not as satisfying as it would have undoubtedly be if she were awake, and swept away to the kitchen for his supper.


	7. Chapter 7: A Normal Day

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait, I know I said I'd have the next chapter up over break last week, but I had an AP U.S. History project to do (which is still not completely finished and it's due today!), then it was Thanksgiving and I couldn't get on the computer, then after thanksgiving it was just really hard to write. But I beat this chapter out of my head and onto the computer, so here ya go! **

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**~Creelluka**

**June 6, 1997**

Hermione was in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Remus came back. Hermione examined him over her cup of coffee, he looked ragged, even for someone who had taken the Wolfsbane potion, scratches were scabbing over on his face and one of his fingers looked dislocated.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Hermione asked delicately, frowning in concern.

He chuckled ruefully, "I'm not your Professor anymore Hermione, you can call me Remus, like everyone else." Hermione smiled. "And as for the state I'm in, let's just say that wolves, normal ones, dislike my kind, and I just so happened to come across a pack of them in the forest I decided to use." He tried to pick up a cup of hot chocolate with his injured hand and hissed in pain.

"Here, let me," Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at Remus' dislocated finger. "_Episkey_." The digit clicked into place and Remus sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure how I was going to fix that using my left hand," He flexed his fingers experimentally. "Do you have the last two copies of the Prophet? I, ah, missed it."

Hermione smiled sympathetically and pointed to a bin peeking out of the mud room. "Check in there." Hermione went back to her coffee and eggs that Remy made while Remus dug through the stockpile of newspapers.

They were interrupted again when Snape came in, or rather, stumbled. The man looked just as bad as Lupin, but she didn't offer to heal him, it was exhaustion he was suffering from, not physical injuries.

He made his way to the table, eyes barely open and slumped in a chair. Snapping his fingers, Remy popped in with a steaming cup of coffee and disapparated again, leaving the coffee. Professor Snape sat there for a moment, until the scent of the beverage registered to his senses before robotically picking up the steaming cup and gulping it down. Hermione surreptitiously watched with a kind of morbid fascination as her Professor slowly came to life, straightening in his seat, and seeming to inflate as he glared at his surroundings. When an owl flew up to the window and tapped its beak on the glass, Snape strode over to the bird and let it in, feeding it a slice of bacon from a platter on the counter, stroking the bird as he untied the newspaper from its leg and put a couple bronze knuts in the pouch on its other leg.

"Why do you have so many bloody papers?" Remus complained, coming back with the two copies he missed. "You probably have every paper from the time we graduated until now in that bin."

"I find they can be very useful." Snape drawled, taking a sip of his refilled cup of coffee and flipping the Daily Prophet open.

"Er, Professor, when you've finished with the paper, could I have it next?" Hermione asked hesitantly, she fussed with a short piece of her newly shorn hair.

"You may." Was all he said.

"Blimey, how could I not have noticed, Hermione what did you do to your hair?" Ever the oblivious male, Remus exclaimed. "It's so short!"

Hermione blushed pink. "I just got mad at it, it wouldn't untangle so I took a pair of shears to it," Hermione self-consciously patted her hair. "Does it look alright? It was a bit of a hasty decision."

"Er, well, it's nice?" Remus fumbled, not quite sure how to express his thoughts in a way that wouldn't make Hermione mad. There was nothing wrong with her hair, he just didn't know what he should say

"It looks fine, you can stop patting yourself like an ape looking for ticks." Both Hermione and Remus stared incredulously at the pair of pale hands holding the paper.

Hermione looked at Remus and raised her eyebrows in surprise, _did Professor Snape just...compliment me?_ Remus shrugged and shook his head in wonder, _I have no clue._

After breakfast, Remus went to Grimmauld Place for Order duties and Snape disappeared in the basement for Potion brewing and Hermione was left to her own devices, and being the studious girl that she was, decided to start her summer assignments in the Library on the second floor.

* * *

><p>Remus was tired. It was just after lunch and they'd been there all morning. The Order was no closer to coming up with a good plan. The inner circle was trying to find a safe way for Harry to find and destroy the Horcruxes. After Dumbledore's death at the hands of Snape, and the former Headmaster's portrait was hung in the Headmaster's Office, Dumbledore's portrait had become more open about Order business and what needed to happen. Remus wasn't quite sure how painted Dumbledore knew as much as the real Dumbledore had, but he didn't question it, he wasn't likely to be manipulating them, at least not any more than he had when alive. The Order had received a handwritten missive from the man, or rather an owl, which was supposed to deliver the letter upon a month's anniversary of his death, explaining the circumstances of his death and that 'The man known as Severus Tobias Snape was not to be punished, nor held responsible for my demise, however much the evidence may point to him.' Harry had been allowed to see that section of the confession which cooled his furious anger at the man who he had seen murder his role model, and had even awkwardly apologized for attacking Snape during the fray. Though Snape didn't acknowledge his apology or accept it, nor deny it, they both acted like the entire thing had not happened, however, Harry had been making an effort, <em>and quite a large one at that<em>, Remus thought wryly, to be less antagonistic towards the man whenever they happened to cross paths.

"Well, we might as well adjourn for today," Minerva sighed wearily, it was only summer and the Scottish woman was already showing signs of deep fatigue. McGonagall had not even started being a true Headmistress.

* * *

><p>Severus was uncommonly relieved. He had not been injured at anytime during the meeting with the Dark Lord, which was a good enough reason to start a batch of Felix Felicis, which required a normal streak of luck in order to brew. When it came time to insert the memory of the lucky time, Severus extracted the memory, a smirk tugging at his lips, though a softer one than any student had ever seen at Hogwarts, it could have almost been a twisted, half smile. When the memory touched the surface of the potion, it shimmered, showing the scene much like a pensieve.<p>

_As he had been leaving the presence of the Dark Lord, the snake had called out to him._

"_My Severus, should the Defense Against the Dark Arts position be offered to you, I wish for you to decline it. I did not curse the position as many think, but it would do well to let them continue to think that." Snape paused at the door and nodded in understanding._

It was that admittance that made Severus intrigued, if the Dark Lord hadn't cursed the position, then why had there never been repeating Professors for the DADA position? Definitely something to think about. Setting the Liquid Luck to simmer, Severus went upstairs to the kitchen for supper.

* * *

><p>The three inhabitants of Prince Manor were having their first supper together and this was a monumental occurrence because supper would not always be this peaceful.<p>

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to leave? I can't go anywhere at all?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It means, that you cannot leave this house. You were placed under my protection, and as much as I exalt in opening my home to one of my juvenile tormentors, I trust that you will not take offence if I seem to detest having an egregious know-it-all in my house―my Sanctum Sanctorum, if you will―so if you wish to survive an attack from my father, I suggest you DO AS I SAY!" By the end Snape was yelling. Hermione still had fire in her eyes, though it had dimmed, and Remus was trying to keep the peace between the other two Wizardfolk.

"Severus, couldn't she have supervised outings, it seems unfair that she should spend all her time sequestered away like some princess in a tower, guarded by a bat and a wolf. Let the girl have her summer holiday, Merlin knows she's earned a few months of leisure." Remus appealed. However, both Remus and Hermione's hopes were dashed with Snape's conclusive 'no' that brooked no further argument.

Snape stood and left the table, heading back down to the basement to continue his brewing, leaving his food untouched.

Hermione and Remus sat at the table in heavy silence.

"So how are you and Tonks faring?" Hermione asked, internally flinching at the stupidity of the question, she really hated silences, she had always felt the need to fill it with something.

"Eh? Oh, we-we're fine, though I- nothing, we're fine." Remus answered, turning a bit pink.

"Oh, well that's good...How is everyone at the Order meeting doing?"

"All fine."

"Good."

**So, just found out that Snape was supposed to be cast by Tim Roth, from Lie to Me and Planet of the Apes, but decided to do PotA instead. Is it just me, or would Roth be a better Snape? (no offense Alan Rickman! *cowers in fear*)**

**Thank you everyone for Reviewing, and Favoriting, and Following! **

**Questions? Comments? Questions? put them in the box below!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Libraries

**Yeah, I'm back, really sorry about this delay, I wish I could tell you that I've been madly writing ahead or that I've got a big, giant chapter for you, but really, holiday came up and I just wanted to relax, along with the virtually incurable Writer's Block syndrome as well as Real Life issues that aren't going to be solved anytime soon and involve a male best friend (that never ends well).**

**But enough of my excuses, the next chapter is here!**

**~Creelluka**

**June 7, 1997**

Hermione was having another nightmare, she was watching her parents' death, and though she hadn't been there personally, she had briefly seen the aftermath. Her parents had suffered many lacerations and bruising to their skin, and their jaws had been torn open, their teeth ripped out and scattered around their bodies, and their eyes scored out of their sockets. One of Hermione's father's eyes was still attached by the strand of nerve endings, burst blood vessels staining the eye red and pink and the pupil bleeding into the hazel iris, resting on his stubbled cheek. Hermione had spun away and dashed into the kitchen, retching and sobbing. When she finished dry heaving into the sink, she had looked up to see her cat soaking in a pot on the stove, dead. She had resumed gagging in the sink, Professor McGonagall rubbing her back comfortingly.

Sobbing and gasping, Hermione woke in her bed at Prince Manor, she checked that the Muffliato charm was still in place, despite her reluctance to use any spells from that deplorable Half-Blood Prince book that Harry had used last term -even though she now knew who the book belonged to- she couldn't help but think that Professor Snape had been a genius when creating some of those spells. The Muffliato charm was certainly useful for blocking out the noise in the common room, or her bedroom when she was having nightmares, like the past three nights.

Knowing that she wouldn't get any more sleep that night, and it was only two in the morning, Hermione got out of bed, wrapped herself in her dressing robe, and made her way downstairs to the library.

* * *

><p>Severus had been studying in the main library when he was interrupted by a certain Gryffindor.<p>

"You really should let her leave the house, or at least let her into the garden." Remus said.

"No."

Remus sighed. "She's a responsible girl. For Merlin's sake, the Ministry let her have a Time Turner in her third year! We can surely trust her to be outside for a bit, she's a teenage girl, a witch! Not some fragile piece of glass to break a the slightest breeze, she's hardly weak and she's smart too, didn't she figure out your potions riddle in her first year?"

"Anyone with a brain could have figured that out, it is only logic." Snape growled. "And did you not almost kill her in her third year?" Remus winced. " Miss Granger may be slightly more competent than her peers, but she will stay inside, where it is safe, no matter that everything in a three kilometer perimeter is warded, I will not be responsible for a teenage girl who brought this upon herself. She should have thought about the consequences." He spat.

"You don't mean that, how could she know- how could _anyone_ know- that your father was in Australia? You can't seriously blame her for her parents deaths, it's completely unwarranted! She is more than able to protect herself should anything happen, even you cannot deny her experience and abilities, she's just as involved in this as Harry and even though you may not approve of them, you are all still on the same side, fighting for the same end. She's fought, and lost, and almost died! Severus, this girl is only eighteen, and yet she's experienced so much more than us when we were that age." Remus pleaded.

"No, at her age, I was getting the Dark Mark and killing Muggles and Muggle-borns, you were at James's and Lily's wedding and joining The Order, fighting a few Death Eaters and narrowly escaping death each time is of no matter." Snape snapped.

"So this is still about Lily?" Remus said quietly. Unseen, rage lit in Severus' eyes. "Because you couldn't protect your friend, you're keeping her son's friend safe? Doing for Hermione what you couldn't do for Lily."

Looking out the window, at the dark sky, he bit, "No. I am keeping a future member of The Order, and a student, safe, as per our instructions. Goodnight Lupin, until tomorrow."

After his former classmate had left, Severus' shoulders slumped. He stared into the fire, dark eyes reflecting only the fire. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>Hermione tip toed into the library to wait out the night. She felt calmer near the books, ages of knowledge and wisdom just seemed to make Hermione feel better. She crept closer to the fire grate near the back, wanting to try and Floo call Harry or Ron, Remus had told her that they were staying at Grimmauld Place until the weekend, she really missed her two best friends since all she had heard from them was from their letters trying to console her about her parents deaths and every time she tried to write them back she couldn't find the words.<p>

Approaching the fireplace, Hermione shuffled her hands over the mantle, searching for the pot of silver Floo powder.

"It's not there." A low voice said.

Hermione gasped and turned around, startled. "S-sir, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here, I was just-"

"Obviously." Professor Snape drawled. "You were looking for Floo powder so you could get out and undeniably cause havoc with Potter and Weasley." He was sitting in a chair hidden in the shadows, dressed, as always, in his black teaching robes.

"No, I-"

"The only place in this house that has a Floo connection is my _private_ study." He said each syllable with terrifying precision.

"Sir, I was just trying to _contact_ my friends, to let them know I'm alright, I wasn't going to walk through." She pleaded.

"And for some reason I find this an unlikely action, you could have written a letter, which is a much better excuse to be awake and about at two o'clock in the morning."

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said meekly.

"Off with you."

"Yes, sir." Hermione backed away towards the Library doors when she stopped suddenly.

"Sir?" She asked hesitantly, her 'Gryffindor courage' abandoned after her nightmare and the unexpected encounter.

"What." Unfeeling. Cold.

"Forgive me for asking, but… didn't your mother suffer the same fate as my parents?" Hermione looked anxiously at her professor. "What did you do after?"

"Go." He said quietly. That was what made him the scariest teacher, his ability to keep a level head when angry, with the exception of when he had found Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus and her in the Shrieking Shack in their Third year, he had seemed almost crazed.

"Sir," She gently protested.

"Now!" She left.

When her hurried footsteps faded away, Severus dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't get it, Hermione has a nightmare, goes to the library, then it switches to Severus' point of view, earlier in the evening, then fast forwards back to Hermione going into the Library at two in the morning.<strong>

**That's all for now, Review and all that, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deals and Mysterious Men

**Hello again! I will be updating again pretty regularly now, all drama in outside life has ceased and I can now mosly concentrate on writing and posting, yay! Here's the next chapter, thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, put any comments, questions, or cncerns in the review box below!**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>June 8, 1997<strong>

"You may leave the house."

Hermione started, dropping her spoon in her oatmeal. "Wha-"

"Supervised, outings."

"Erm, really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide unable to believe her luck. _Maybe now I can see Harry and Ron._

"You will stay inside the wards, there is a three kilometer perimeter around the property." The Professor leaned against the counter sipping a cup of coffee pre-prepared by Remy.

"What!" Hermione was wide awake now. "Only three kilometers? That's hardly better than being trapped in here!" She protested.

"Oi, what's with the yelling? What's happened now?" " Remus asked, squinting blearily as he came into the kitchen.

Hermione cried, "Professor Snape says the farthest I can go is three kilometers outside, _and_ I have to be supervised at all times!" at the same time Snape calmly said, "None of your concern."

The Lycanthrope looked between the student and teacher, evaluating both of their responses before sighing deeply and sitting at the table. "At least let her go into town supervised, she may want some supplies that you don't have, and I trust her to be left alone while inside the wards."

"Absolutely not. She will not be going into town, if she needs something she can make a list and one of us can get the things." He growled.

"_She_ is right here, and can hear everything you're saying about her." Hermine grumbled. "And I do need to go to the store, unless one of you _men_ would like to go shopping for feminine products by yourselves…." She trailed off meaningfully, and inwardly smirked when she noticed Remus flinch and Snape's Adam's Apple bob up and down.

"_Fine_, you can go to the store once, every other week, with either Luin, or I, no more, no less." He fumed, obviously sore that his will was being contested in his own home, but hey, a girl needs her tampons.

The rest of the morning passed normally, except for an animated Hermione, who skipped around the place, short hair bouncing around behind her and jotting down things she would need to buy on a folded piece of parchment, while Severus sulked in the basement, brewing potions, and Remus went to another Order meeting.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a bucolic area of Russia, two figures met in a thickly wooded copse of trees.<p>

"You have killed the Mudblood's _parentsss_?" The tall, pale one hissed.

"Yes, my lord, and they believe it was me, as well, but do not know of my… _abilities_." The hunched figure hunched more and scraped a foot through the icy turf in submission.

The tall figure hissed in delight. "Good, stay hidden until instructed otherwise."

"Yes, master." The hunched figure bowed low. "Master, my son…"

"Ah, yes, your son." The pale man voiced graciously. "He has done well in my ranks. He has risen quite swiftly and holds his position and power closely. Many of my other acolytes could stand to follow his lead. You should be honored to have a son such as him."

"I am, master. I reared the hellion, set 'im on the path to what he is now." The hunched man boasted.

The other man calmly took out his bone white wand and _Crucioed_ his companion. As the smaller man shrieked in pain, the torturer told him, "Do not presume that which you do not have all the facts." He released his hold over the trembling man on the ground. "I will have another assignment for you within the week, get it done and return to your hole, worm!" Then he Disapparated with a CRACK!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, there will be a time skip in the next chapter, I promise! (and hopefully it will be onger too?)<strong>

**P.S. Any guesses on who the mysterious hunched man is? Make your guess down below oor shoot me a PM :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**

**~Creelluka**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping and Death

***grunt* *sniffle* I'm still alive! I would have posted this earlier but I was struck with food poisoning AND the stomach flu and have been giving offerings to the White God (AKA Porcelain God) for the past week and sleeping, and missing a week of school.**

**Anyway, I'm not that happy with the first half (the shopping half) because I wrote that second and while sick, so yeah, and the second half is kind of angst-y, so there's that. But enough about that! Thank you for all the Reviews, Follows and Favorites! Keep it up!**

**~Creelluka**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer (I don't do this enough): ME NO OWN!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 18, 1997<strong>

"There, now no one will recognize you." Remus said, satisfied. He had just put the finishing touches on the glamours that disguised Hermione.

She looked in the mirror at her new face. Remus had turned her choppy brown hair black her eyes were changed to a dark brown, her skin had been changed to a full shade lighter. Remus had also done some complicated charms to change her entire facial structure so that her face was more square shaped, her lips thinned, and her nose was sharper. All in all, Hermione Granger looked like the teenage daughter of Severus Snape. A terrifying thought and image indeed, for both Hermione, the wearer of the glamour, and for Severus, when he saw her glamour.

"Just what possessed you to think that _this_," he gestured to Hermione. "Would be acceptable, wolf?" He had growled.

"You two are going to get the shopping done and I'm going to be watching the perimeter, I thought that it would be better if Hermione were disguised and looked similar to you, it would look less suspicious. This way, she can pretend to be your daughter, or niece, and no one would be the wiser." Remus calmly explained, darkening Hermione's hair a bit more.

"Remus, you are being excessive. I don't need to be 'related' to Professor Snape, a regular glamour would work just as well." Hermione argued and Snape grunted his agreement.

"Too late, get your bag Hermione, time to go!" Remus said cheerfully, pocketing his wand. Both Hermione and Snape scowled.

** asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;'**

Ten minutes later, the three of them were in the front yard of Prince manor, ready to Apparate to the next Muggle town over, Guildford. Cokeworth was an ugly place, filled with factories and industries, and people who were doomed to failure. Not at all suitable for their day's agenda.

They were all dressed in their Muggle clothes, Hermione-still glamoured as a Snape- was wearing a modest denim skirt and green T-shirt with cloth trainer's. Remus in a faded red button-up with the sleeves rolled up a bit, and pressed denims, and surprisingly, had donned a pair of sunshades.

Severus was the most surprising Muggle dressed of the three, probably because Hermione had never seen him out of his teaching robes, even in his own home. Well, except for when he had woken her up from her first nightmare, that first night to give her the Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep Potion. But even then he had been wearing a black dressing gown and Hermione had not been nearly as observant then, in the dark, crying in terror, as she was now, in the light, outside. No, she had had no reason to see her Professor not in his intimidating, swathing robes, so of course she was immensely surprised to see how different he looked.

Dressed simply in black slacks and a dark grey button-up, he was a little shorter than usual without his dragonskin boots, but his posture and broad shoulders made up for that fact. He was clearly uncomfortable with the amount of scrutiny he was receiving from Remus and Hermione, for he demanded irritably, "Can we go now?" Hermione and Remus composed themselves and fidgeted guiltily, Hermione inspecting a short black strand of hair that had escaped its bobby pin, and Remus cleaning his sun shades. Severus internally scoffed.

**asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;'**

When Hermione got her bearings after Apparating- she had always hated the feeling of being squeezed out of a toothpaste tube- she was surprised to see that they were behind a Marks & Spencer's store.

"Marks & Spencer's, Professor?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips.

Snape didn't say anything, instead striding away towards the front of the shopping complex.

The shopping trip started out well enough, Hermione got her toiletries and feminine products, occasionally seeing Remus out of the corner of her eye, apparently doing his own shopping. Professor Snape trailed after her, for all purposes looking like a dejected father taking his daughter shopping, inevitably thinking of the amount on the tiller at the end. Though Hermione had assured him that she had the funds to pay for everything she needed (an emergency credit card from her parents).

"I need to get some robes from Diagon Alley, would that be possible?" She asked, considering a blouse before putting it back.

"Might as well." He said, monotonously.

** asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;'**

Returning to Prince Manor, all three occupants were exhausted, stumbling up to their rooms for an early night. Shopping was tiring. Hermione had gotten everything she needed, Remus, it turns out, actually _had_ done some shopping while in the Marks & Spencers, and Severus had bought some reagents from an apothecary on the edges of Knockturn Alley while Remus and Hermione looked at books and tried on dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Well, all but one got sleep. Severus was clutching his forearm and apparating to the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat frozen in his chair at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, shocked. "They're dead."<p>

"Mister Potter, I'm sorry for your loss, yes, they were killed sometime after the fifteenth-"

"And you've just got around to telling me!" Harry hollered, interrupting McGonagall, who pursed her lips.

"The Order only found out early this morning, Mister Potter, the assigned surveillance detail was only required to check on them every few days. They were well off on the day of, but then they were found dead this morning. The Order will provide a service-Muggle of course- for your Aunt, Uncle and cousin, and you will be allowed to go-with protection- to their funeral."

"Thank you, Professor, may I be excused now? I kind of need to process a bit." Harry asked numbly.

Professor McGonagall's expression softened, "Of course, Mister Potter, take the time you need."

Harry nodded and excused himself to the back garden.

Of course, the 'garden' was really more like a large, dead, courtyard-sized planter box, decorated with the skeletal clumps of dead rose bushes and neglected magical plants. Harry ignored them all, instead weaving through a curtain of dead ivy that hid the real reason Harry went to the garden. Sirius' flower.

Every wizard has a flower and when they die, it grows in the place where their tie to the world was strongest. Harry had found Sirius' completely by accident, he had been wandering around searching for a quiet place where he could be alone and had discovered the small alcove behind the lattice of dead ivy. Sirius' flowers were small buds that when flowering, were four, red petals with a second, inner layer of golden yellow petals-Gryffindor colors- and small green leaves that had purple edges. They were called Epimedium Grandiflorum, or fairy wings, or Sirius. Harry kneeled in front of the small patch of flowers now, whispering to them his feelings.

"They're dead, Sirius. My last family members are dead. I know they were horrible to me, shutting me up under the stairs, then locking me in Dudley's room of junk, but they were still family, they fed me enough to survive, and got me my glasses, and clothed me, even gave me money to buy gifts for holidays, and I got a couple presents from them as well. Did you know that of all my years at Hogwarts, I got a fifty pence piece, a toothpick, and a tissue from them for Christmas?" Harry chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, and they put bars on my window for half the summer before my second year.

"Uncle Vernon may have knocked me around some, but that's nothing to what Voldemort's done. And the brief time I was there four weeks ago, Dudley was actually being decent! And now they're dead, just like Hermione's parents." Harry bowed his head. Why did such hardships always occur to him and the people around him? His parents were dead and all his extended family because they had protected him, Cedric was at the wrong place at the wrong time, Sirius himself died saving Harry at the Ministry, Dumbledore was gone, jumped off the Astronomy tower. Hermione's parents were dead, and now Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin were dead, all because of their association with him.

"Sirius, what do I do next? Dumbledore is gone. What chance do I have of defeating Voldemort if Dumbledore, the one person that he feared, killed himself? I don't have one. I don't know what to do Sirius, what do I do?" Harry sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up when it's up!<strong>

**P.S. For all those that guessed Tobias? Ding, ding, ding! CORRECT!**

**You'll see more of him later.**

**~Creelluka**


End file.
